Nigeria (1983: Doomsday)
The Nigeria, officially the Federal Republic of Nigeria, is a federal constitutional republic comprising 37 states and its two Federal Capital Territory, Nigeria, Abuja (1983: Doomsday) and Isheyemi (1983: Doomsday). The country is located in West Africa and shares land borders with the Republic of Benin (1983: Doomsday) in the west, Chad (1983: Doomsday), Ambazonia (1983: Doomsday), Islamic Republic of Cameroon (1983: Doomsday), Republic of Cameroon (1983: Doomsday) and Cameroon (1938: Doomsday) in the east, and Niger (1983: Doomsday) in the north. Its coast in the south lies on the Gulf of Guinea on the Atlantic Ocean. The three largest and most influential ethnic groups in Nigeria are the Hausa, Igbo and Yoruba. At 986,110 km2, it is the largest country in West Africa, and one of the most populous countries in Africa. Nigeria's and West Africa's largest city, Lagos (1983: Doomsday), is one of the largest cities in the world with 20 million residents. The name Nigeria was taken from the Niger River running through the country. This name was coined by Flora Shaw, the future wife of Baron Lugard, a British colonial administrator, in the late 19th century. The British colonised Nigeria in the late nineteenth and early twentieth century, setting up administrative structures and law while recognizing traditional chiefs. Nigeria became independent again in 1960. Several years later, it had civil war as Biafra tried to establish independence. Military governments in times of crisis have alternated with democratically elected governments. Following the Doomsday (1983: Doomsday) in the early 1980s during the Shenu Shagari era, the opposition leader and a supporter of Pan-Africanism, Ishe Adeyemi (1983: Doomsday) changed the country forever with his policies later known as Adeyemism (1983: Doomsday), and Adeyemi became more and more popular among the Nigerian population. Adeyemi was assassinated by a shooter on Shagari's orders on March 29th 1985, and the shooter was captured by Adeyemi's supporters and forced to reveal his orders. Shagari was captured by Adeyemi's rebel armies on November 3rd 1985, who surrendered to them. Nigeria became the richest country in Africa, and emerged as the economic superpower of Africa. In 1999, Nigeria and a number of other West African countries formed the West African Union (1983: Doomsday), a economic and military alliance of West African states. In September 2002, Nigerian troops and naval forces entered Ambazonia to support the Ambazonian regime's forces against Cameroonian forces of the Islamic Republic of Cameroon and the Republic of Cameroon. Nigeria emerged as the military superpower of Africa following the victories against the Cameroonian forces and after it recognized Ambazonia's independence on May 22 2009. The people of Nigeria have an extensive history. Archaeological evidence shows that human habitation of the area dates back to at least 9000 BC. The area around the Benue River and Cross River is thought to be the original homeland of the Bantu migrants who spread across most of central and southern Africa in waves between the 1st millennium BC and the 2nd millennium. Nigeria is the economic and military superpower of Africa, and has the highest standard of livings of any country in Africa. Nigeria's economy is the largest national economy by GDP and by purchasing power parity (PPP) on the continent with over $7 trillion. It has the continent's largest oil reserves and natural gas reserves, and has an abundance of minerals. The Nigerian Armed Forces (1983: Doomsday) are among the largest ones in the world, and possesses weapons of mass destruction. Nigeria is a member of OPEC (1983: Doomsday) and the West African Union.